


A Troublesome Inheritance

by Parallax_Delta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Coercion, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Multi-Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax_Delta/pseuds/Parallax_Delta
Summary: A guy inherits a mansion from his late uncle and ends up getting harassed by his futa maids.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

As he stepped into the shower and let the water wash over him, Alex reflected on the past week, which had thrown his life into turmoil. First, he had graduated from high school with no job prospects to speak of and tenuous plans for college. Then, his much-loved uncle had passed away after a long struggle with illness. Finally, it was revealed the bulk of his vast fortune was left to his favorite nephew, if only to keep it out of the hands of his greedy, backstabbing cousins. The sole condition, was that Alex had to live in his uncle’s mansion, a sprawling complex, with gardens, pools, and a four-story main house with dozens of rooms. It was his uncle’s dream house, and a not-insignificant portion of his inheritance, complete with dozens of housekeepers, groundskeepers, and administrative staff. Thanks to his uncle’s “personal preferences”, it was staffed primarily by women all dressed in borderline-fetishistic maid outfits. A huge fantasy mansion filled with maids, what’s not to love?

Well, aside from never-before-seen friends and relatives coming out of the woodwork asking for money, his biggest worry was Gisette. Gisette was the head of cleaning staff at the estate, and ran the place with an iron fist. His uncle had an amicable relationship with Gisette that was strictly professional, but Alex wasn’t so lucky. She had taken an interest in him, and it was already far beyond the point of harassment. The worst part, was that all the other staff just looked the other way (they were terrified of her), and he couldn’t even fire her due to the fact that her “medical condition” gave her some legal protection thanks to some well-meaning anti-discrimination laws.

He toweled off and realized he forgot to bring his clean clothes in with him. Back home this would be no big deal, but in this cavernous mansion, several rooms separated him from his attire. Wrapping his towel around his body, he hurried down the hallway, hoping nobody would see him. Why did everything have to be so far away? Big houses could really be a hassle. Why would his uncle think to put the shower that far away for the bedroom? He turned the corner and immediately froze in his tracks. Oh fuck, it’s Gisette.

The woman in front of him dropped the bottle of glass cleaner she was holding and gasped. “Young master! Why are you running around the house at this hour? And wearing nothing but a towel! You mustn’t wander the house dressed so immodestly.” Before he could collect himself, she was already right in front of him. When did she get so close?

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she moved even closer. He would admit, she wasn’t unattractive. She was in her mid-thirties with shoulder length brown hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and massive breasts, as large as her head. At a little over 6 feet tall she was significantly taller than him and always wore a full maid uniform. He felt something pressing against his abdomen, and tried to get out of her grip. Unfortunately, she was far stronger than him, her relatively slender frame concealing surprising strength. “You know I can’t control myself when you’re dressed so lewdly,” she said looking straight into his eyes as the mound against his lower body swelled and bulged. A slight ripping sound could be heard as her panties gave way; her three fat cocks falling down onto Alex’s feet. She let go of him briefly, and he panicked, bolting into the nearest room.

As luck would have it, the nearest room, was the indoor lounge. Big, glass windows, four skylights, lounge chairs for six, and no exits. She stood in the doorway, rubbing her swelling cocks with both hands, her fat, smooth balls quickly catching up in size to the rest of her equipment. “You had better take responsibility for this. Drop that towel and get over here. I’m not letting you leave this room until I get some relief.”

Alex took a step back, but dropped the towel anyways, resigned to his fate. When she got turned on like this, her strength was monstrous and only matched by her libido. He couldn’t hope to fight her in her normal state, let alone when she got like this. “Good boy. Now come sit down on my lap.” She beckoned him over as she sat down in one of the chairs. He obediently sat down. He could feel her cocks underneath his ass, each warm shaft the size of his leg and still growing. “You’re such a pervert, master. Walking around in a towel, hoping I’d catch you. Well, I don’t mind as long as you don’t let anyone else see you like that.”

“I didn-“ Alex started to protest but she silenced him with a kiss. A deep, violent kiss, as she forced her tongue into his helpless mouth. As Gisette forced herself on him, she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and twisted his body around so that she could grab his cock with the other hand. She roughly jerked his cock until he couldn’t help but get erect.

“See, you’re enjoying yourself,” she said, as she continued to stroke his cock. “Just relax, and let Gisette take care of you.”

“Please, I-Ah!” He tried to protest but was silenced when the older woman quickly leaned in and began to suck on his nipple, a weak point of his.

“I can’t just leave you like this,” she said looking up at him. “Not when you’re so…close…to…cumming.” She punctuated every word by dragging her tongue across Alex’s sensitive chest, never once stopping or slowing down her frantic stroking. Her pillowy breasts pressed against him made it even harder to resist her ministrations.

Finally, with a distinctly unmanly moan, Alex came. Gisette watched intently as cum splattered against her apron. She slowed her strokes, dragging his orgasm out as long as possible, trying to squeeze out the last drops of cum from his cock. She brought her cum-slicked hand to her mouth and made a show of licking the cum off of her fingers. “Mmmmm. Your cum tastes so…exotic. It’s nothing like mine.” She wiped a smear of cum from her apron with a finger before licking it off. “God, the taste of your cum makes me so hot.” At his point, Alex realized that he was rising up into the air slightly as her cocks finally reached their full size.

This wasn’t the first time Alex had seen her colossal cocks, but each time before he’d narrowly avoided having to deal with them, and he’d certainly never seen them this close before. They were huge, terrifyingly so. Each pale-skinned shaft was nearly 12 feet in length and two-and-a-half feet in diameter. Veins thicker than a finger crisscrossed their length supplying their throbbing lengths with the blood needed to sustain three simultaneous erections. His feet rested on one of Gisette’s equally huge balls. He could feel it still swelling and growing, filling with cum. The skin of her sack was smooth and hairless, pulled taut by the overfilled testes inside. How such a body could even function was a mystery of the universe.

“I think it’s time you returned the favor, no?” she asked feigning playfulness. Gisette pushed him to his feet, and stood up off the chair, effortlessly swinging around her massive package. With a flick of her left cock she knocked the chair across the room and stood before Alex, precum drooling onto his feet from the head of each penis. Alex just stared at them like a deer in headlights, before his fight or flight instincts kicked in, and he turned and he bolted for the door.

He made it about 15 feet before something slammed down on top of him, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor. Alex was stunned and crushed against the floor by a warm, meaty weight. A flesh-toned column slammed into the ground on either side of him, trapping him in a warm, heavy prison of throbbing flesh. Alex wondered if he might have a concussion, as his head ached from the impact, and he could feel a sticky substance flowing through his hair that he wasn’t sure was blood or precum, but quickly realized he had bigger things to worry about. He could just barely hear Gisette’s voice over the ringing in his ears. “Sorry, master. I love it when boys play hard to get, but I’m not in the mood for that today. You can’t just get a woman all worked up and then run off. Well, if you don’t want to play with my cocks, then my cocks are going to play with you.”

There was an audible throb as Gisette’s cocks pulsed, engorging with blood in an instant. Alex was squeezed between them and lifted into the air as they twitched upwards before slamming him back into the ground. She then thrust forwards, her precum-slicked cocks sliding along the tile floor while Alex was trapped beneath, held in place by the friction of his bare skin against the floor. Alex struggled to keep his cool as he as the walls of his fleshy tunnel slid around him and it slowly filled with her viscous fluids. “Aaaannnnhhhh, your ass feels even better than I thought it would under my cocks.” Gisette moaned as she grinded against the body of her employer trapped beneath her.  
Without warning, the pressure lifted off of Alex. “I’ll give you one more chance, master.” Gisette said, panting heavily. “If you feel like playing nice, you can come out, otherwise I can get myself off just as easily this way. I’ll give you, how about 5 seconds? Five…” Alex scrambled to get out from under her, slipping and sliding in the sea of precum coating the floor. “Two…One…” 

*THOOM* Alex narrowly escaped as three heavy shafts dropped to the floor with a wet thud. “Good boy. You made it out. Now I’ll let you finish the job. I’m sooooo close. Don’t leave me waiting.” There was nowhere to run now, Alex’s back was literally against a wall. Gisette let her cocks rise into the air until they were nearly chest level with her frightened master.

“Which one do I...” 

“Just pick one, any one is fine. Just hurry, or I’m going to get… impatient,” she said, flexing her cocks for emphasis. They swelled and twitched in unison, the middle dick’s bright pink head pushing him back into the wall. He hurriedly grabbed ahold of the middle head, and began to rub his hands over its surface. “Ah, yes, that’s good! Can you rub the underside?” He rubbed just below the head as he gingerly licked the topside. “More, haaarderrr!” Gisette moaned, her voice dripping with lust. Alex rubbed the smooth underside of her cock as hard as he could. “I’m… I’m gonna…cummmmm!” she groaned. All three of her cocks rapidly swelled in girth their heads becoming an angry deep purple color as Alex was forced back against the wall.  
The first blast of cum hit him dead in the stomach stronger than any punch he’d ever taken. It was all he could do not to vomit, but mercifully Gisette noticed his plight and took a few steps back. He fell to his knees as she moaned in pleasure, her three cocks flooding the room with incredibly thick, yellowish cum. He tried desperately to catch his breath, but the heavy stench of her cum was making it even harder to breathe. All he could see was white slime as ever more cum poured onto his back from the cock in front of him.

Gisette continued to cum for almost a full minute, covering half the floor with cum. She sat down on the ground sighing in content as the last of the cum drained from her cocks. As they started to shrink down to their normal size, she stood up and quickly left. She returned a moment later with a mop and bucket and sat them at the edge of the slowly spreading puddle of semen. “I believe this mess is your responsibility, master Alex. If you hadn’t been running around the house in the nude this never would have happened." she stopped and thought for a second. "Also, to prevent this from happening in the future, I think it would be best if we meet when I’m off duty, to let out some of this… sexual tension. Why don’t you come to my quarters at 8:30 this evening? Make sure you’re there on time, or I will have to come and get you.” And with that, she turned and left to return to cleaning the windows.  
Alex stood up, still in shock, rubbed his aching head, then his aching stomach, and looked at his cum-caked body. Grudgingly, he started to mop the floor. 

_________________________________________________

The clock on the wall behind him said 8:25 PM. The door in front of him said Staff Chief Gisette. Why the fuck was he here?

It had taken him two hours to clean the lounge. After that, he had to take another shower (and his hair still smelled like cum, despite being washed thoroughly). He had gone into town in the afternoon to take his mind off of it, but when he returned in the evening, he knew he had to do it. He couldn’t run away and he couldn’t be late. The lump on his head reminded him he dared not invoke Gisette’s wrath.

8:26. There was no sense in putting it off any longer. It would only make the dread in the pit of his stomach worse. He knocked on the door. “Come in, please,” commanded Gisette’s voice from within. With some hesitation, he stepped through the door.

He had never been in Gisette’s quarters before, but he knew they were fairly expansive. Of all the staff that lived on the premises, she was the only one who had four rooms to herself. Gisette was sitting down at a desk wearing the same dark blue maid’s uniform she always wore. Engrossed in some paperwork, she acknowledged his presence without looking up. “You’re a little early, master Alex. That’s good. Being punctual will get you far in life.” She folded the paper, put it into an envelope, and sealed it with her tongue. “Why don’t you go ahead and strip down. You can set your clothes anywhere you like.”

“What?” 

Gisette looked up and smiled at him. “Let’s start over, shall we, master? I’m going to lay some ground rules. Rule number one: Don’t question me.” Her venomous smile grew wider. “Rule number two: While you are in my quarters you are to be nude at all times. Don’t worry, no one will dare intrude on us.” As if that was the least of his worries.

He stripped down to his boxers, then, reluctantly removed those as well when he noticed Gisette watching him impatiently. He covered himself with his hands and couldn’t help but blush. Gisette giggled, “There’s no need to be so modest mater Alex. You’re here so I can help you. All that pent-up sexual energy is dreadfully taxing on the body. I can tell by the way you act around me you’ve been keeping it all in.” She walked over to a door in the back of the room. “Follow me, please,” she said, beckoning him with a finger as she opened the door.

Gisette turned on a dim light as he walked in. The room looked like a bedroom at first glance, but something seemed off. There were no windows, and no other exits, other than the one they came in through. The bed was strangely high off the ground and had a tall post on each corner. There were dressers and wardrobes positioned around the room, and the floor seemed to be made of plastic. He though he heard her lock the door as she closed it, but there was nothing he could have done about it even if he did. “Lie down on the bed.” Gisette commanded, and he nervously obeyed. “Now close your eyes.” 

As soon as his eyes shut, he heard the click of a light switch, and his eyes shot open. Total darkness. He looked around futilely, until something grabbed his right arm. In a flash, something was tied around his wrist. Alex panicked lunging in the other direction, only to have his other arm grabbed and similarly tied. As it dawned on him what was happening, he tried to twist around using his legs, but was too slow, his left leg held in a powerful grip. “Hey! Stop! What’s going on?” he yelled as his other leg was swiftly tied as well.

The lights turned back on, brighter this time, blinding him momentarily. “I said not to question me.” Gisette said, while caressing his newly-tied right leg. “There may be… consequences, next time. Though feel free to struggle and scream. Get out all your frustrations. Nobody can hear you here.” She gestured to the soundproofed walls. She pushed on the bed and it slid out from under Alex, causing him to yelp as he found himself suspended by the straps around his limbs. 

Gisette walked to the nearest wardrobe and opened it. “Give me a moment. As much as I love wearing your cum around the house on my apron, it’s ever so difficult to wash out.” She took off her apron and dress, hanging them neatly in the empty wardrobe. She placed her headpiece on top, then, as an afterthought, wiped her finger on top of the wardrobe and looked at it displeased. “So much dust. How shameful. I suppose I haven’t used this room much since you arrived, master Alex.” 

“So, shall we begin?” She asked as she walked around him. If he wasn’t tied up 3 feet in the air, and terrified, Alex would probably consider Gisette beautiful. She stood beside him, her voluptuous form towering over him, smiling sweetly. Her massive breasts were barely contained in her lacy black bra, each of them clearly larger than her head. Her whole body was toned and firm, but not muscular, and her hips were wide and shapely. Between her legs rested her three cocks, which looked relatively harmless when soft. Each was about 6 inches long and as thick as a soda can. Behind them you could just barely see her egg-sized balls. 

Gisette knelt between his legs with a hungry look in her eyes. She dipped down and wrapped her lips around his still-soft cock. As is grew in her mouth, she cradled his balls with one hand and reached beneath her package to finger herself with the other. When it finally grew to its full seven-inch size she slowly pulled back. As his dick emerged from her mouth she sucked on it harder and harder until it finally was released with a pop. “Ah, the feeling of a cock growing in your mouth is divine,” she said, as she stared at the slick twitching penis. Next, using both hands she cupped his balls and began to gently rub them with her thumbs. “Master,” she looked up at him. “Aside from this morning, when was the last time you came?”

“Uh, two days ago.” He saw no reason to lie to her. Especially not when she literally had him by the balls.

A worried look came over her face. “That simply won’t do. A virile young man, like yourself, should have release at least once a day, if not more. Any less often, and you’ll suffer from sexual frustration.” She bent down and pulled one of Alex’s balls into her mouth and began to suck on it causing him to gasp. She once again began to pleasure herself as she massaged his testicle with her tongue. It was like nothing Alex had ever felt before; it felt strange, but not unpleasant. She let go of the delicate orb in her mouth and sat up to look at Alex, wiping drool from her chin. “They feel like they’re practically bursting with semen.”

“They’re the same as they always are.” Alex protested.

“If I would have known that I would have helped you sooner.” She replied, totally misunderstanding him. She took off her bra and hung it on one of the posts holding Alex’s legs. She let her massive bust rest on either side of his cock, their weight enough to pull him down slightly. Her breasts weren’t as firm as they’d looked, but they had a nice shape. They were easily large enough to engulf his cock completely and had large puffy areola that were almost five inches across and topped with a fat nipple.

“Aaahhh, I had almost forgotten the feel of a warm cock between my breasts,” she mused as she began to knead her udders around his dick. “I’m just going to work your poor, neglected cock like this and enjoy myself. Feel free to cum whenever you like.”

Alex’s dick began leaking precum like a faucet. Though he was still worried, having his cock worked by the largest pair of tits he’d seen in person while Gisette stared at him through her thick-rimmed glasses was turning him on like crazy. As the space between her breasts filled with his fluids, a sticky sound could be heard every time she stroked his cock. “Wow. I’m not gonna’ last very long like this.”

“Girls don’t like a quick shot, master Alex.” Gisette said looking disappointed.

“I can’t help it. It’s too intense. Your tits are amazing.”

She blushed. “Don’t flatter me, master. Fine, I’ll allow it just this once, but we’ll have to work on your stamina.” She pressed her hands together more strongly, increasing the pressure on Alex’s dick. “Go ahead and cum, then.” Unable to withstand her attack, his cock exploded, cum squirting out from between her breasts. She loosened her grip and let the tip stick out the top as she continued to rub the lower part of the shaft. His semen rained down on her, splattering her chest with sticky white liquid.

As he finished, she leaned back, she lifting her breasts up towards her mouth to lick his cum off of them. What she couldn’t reach, she scooped up with her fingers, pouring it into her mouth. “Oh, this flavor. Such a manly taste. Aaannnnhhh. I could really get addicted to this.” Lost in lust, she moaned and gushed about the taste of his cum. She once again pulled his now-soft cock into her mouth and suckled on the tip, drawing out the last drops of cum. Soon, he was hard again, despite having just came.

“An excellent amount for your first ejaculation, master Alex,” she said, as she licked his cock from base to tip. “We’ll see if you can cum as much the second time.”

“There’s no way I can cum again that soon.” Alex shuddered as she tormented his overly sensitive member.

“Nonsense, of course you can,” she said, licking her finger seductively. “I just have to try a different angle of attack.” She ran her dripping finger down his shaft, over his balls, and underneath.

Alex, jumped as he felt her wet finger glide around the entrance to his ass. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never came with your prostate before. Ah, master, tonight you are in for a treat.” She grinned as her finger massaged his anus.

“No, you can’t!” He yelled.

“What did I say about questioning me?!” she quickly thrust her finger forwards, shoving it deep inside him before he could react. Alex screamed in pain and surprise. The pain quickly faded, and she let him get used to the invading finger before doing anything else. “The consequences for questioning or disobeying me will only get worse from here on, master. You’re a smart man, so I’m sure you can learn quickly. The more quickly you learn to go along with whatever I command, the easier this will be for you.”

She stood up and walked to a chest of drawers. He could see that her package had nearly doubled in size. Her balls were now the size of ostrich eggs, and each cock was approximately the size of a 2-liter soda bottle. She removed a few items, and held them where Alex couldn’t see them, then walked back and set them on the floor beneath him. He heard a cap open and a squishy sound, and soon felt a newly-lubed finger probing against his hole. He tried to relax, despite the disconcerting feeling of her long slender finger penetrating him. As she slowly pumped her finger in and out, Gisette leaned in close to nuzzle her face against his cock, which was gradually growing once again.

As his dick stood erect once again, she withdrew her finger. “You seem like you’re just about ready.” She produced a foot-long, slender silicone cock from the floor and began to lick it. “This is one of my favorites, master Alex. It’s actually made form a cast of one of my cocks when I was very young.” She laid it down on him next to his own cock. It was comparable in girth, but almost twice as long. Noticing the worried look on his face, she commented, “Don’t worry. I always sterilize my toys after every use.” This did little to assuage his fears.

Gisette lifted the toy up and spread lube along its length. “Now, just focus on relaxing, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.” She placed the slick head of the dildo against his ass. “On the count of three. One…” She gently pushed the toy against his anus. “Two…” He tried to focus on accepting it as she pushed more strongly this time. “Three!” She pushed and pushed, with unstoppable force. He rocked back slightly in his restraints before the well-lubed head slipped inside him.

“Aaaaahhhh!” Alex yelled, more in shock than pain.

“Sssshhhh… It’s alright, master. You’ll start enjoying it soon.” She applied a little bit more lube to its length and began to move it. She pulled back on it until he was sure it would pop out of his ass, then pushed it back inside, a little bit deeper every time. Gisette watched intently as inch after inch of the shaft disappeared into his body. “I should make a mold of your cock for you.” She mused. “It’s such a perverse pleasure to fuck yourself with your own cock.”

Alex wasn’t sure what he expected when he came here tonight, but it certainly wasn’t getting fucked in the ass. Even if he expect this, he surely wouldn’t have expected he’d get used to it this quickly. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel it plunging inside him. It no longer hurt at all, and even the discomfort was fading. Was it starting to feel good? As she managed to get a seventh inch inside him, he realized he could feel it grinding against what had to be his prostate.

“I knew you would enjoy this, master Alex,” she said as she licked a drop of precum from the tip of his penis. Gisette kept slowly pumping the long toy in and out of his ass as she licked and kissed his cock. Alex had never seen a woman so consumed with lust. She rubbed her face against his cock as if in a daze, not caring that his precum was smearing over her cheek and glasses. “God, I need to taste this.” She stopped fucking his ass long enough to aim his dick straight at her mouth as she panted like an animal. “I can’t hold back any longer. I’m not going to stop until you cum, master. Don’t worry, I won’t spill a single drop.”

She put the tip in her mouth and placed her hand back on the dildo. In one smooth motion, she shoved eight inches of silicone cock into him while taking all seven of his into her mouth. Her mouth was so hot and wet that it felt like his cock was melting, and the pleasure radiating from his ass was almost enough to make him cry out. She locked eyes with him over her glasses as she bobbed her head on his dick. The way she was able to caress the shaft with her tongue, and move her head with perfect rhythm all while pumping him non-stop with the dildo must’ve taken years of practice.

Faster and faster, she moved, fucking her face with his cock. Alex couldn’t help but moan as he lost himself to pleasure. If it felt this good, maybe he could get used to anal, he caught himself thinking. Suddenly, he felt an unstoppable pleasure welling up inside him. “I’m gonna… cum…” he barely managed to get out before it was too late. Gisette quickly shoved the dildo in deep and took his entire cock into her mouth as it exploded. It felt to Alex as though his cock had melted completely as Gisette greedily swallowed every mouthful of cum he gave her. As his orgasm trailed off, she let the last few shots of semen collect in her mouth.

Alex gasped as she pulled out the toy and leaned back to look at her handiwork. True to her word, there was not a single drop of cum anywhere except in her mouth. She moaned and pinched her nipples as she swirled his seed around in her mouth. “Aaaaahhhnnnn!” she moaned loudly, her mouth gaping open with strands of cum stretching between her teeth. The sight of her lost in ecstasy from sucking his cock was mesmerizing. Unfortunately, watching her had kept him excited, a fact that did not go unnoticed.

Swallowing the last of his cum, she looked at him, shocked. “Master Alex, you’re still hard? Was that not enough for you? I suppose this should be expected from the libido of a young man like yourself. I must say, I thought I would be dissapointed, but I am quite impressed by your stamina.” She placed a hand on the overly sensitive head of his cock, causing him to jump.

“Wait, no! Don’t it’s too sensitive. I can’t cum again now!” Alex protested.

“That’s what you said last time. Why should I believe you now?” Forming a tight ring with her thumb and index finger she squeezed his cock from tip to base.

“Wai- Aaaaggghhh!” Alex was cut short as his tired cock was mercilessly stroked by Gisette’s iron grip.

“Try to bear with it, master. I know you can cum one more time. It may hurt, but I need you to let it all out. Feel free to scream if you must, though.” She smiled cruelly at him. “Your voice is so cute, even when you’re in pain.” Faster and faster she jerked his dick, watching his face clenched in anguish.

At first, it felt like her hand was made of needles all stabbing him in his overly-sensitive dick. Soon, the pain didn’t quite fade, but rather became less sharp. An intense ache, instead of pins-and-needles. “Nnnngggghhhhh.” He gritted his teeth and tried to think sexy thoughts, but it didn’t help him cum any faster.

After two minutes, her hand was moving so fast it was nearly a blur the little bit of saliva that had acted as lube had long since dried up and his drained cock had no more precum to give. “Please, stop…” Alex pleaded weakly as his dick started to go numb.

“I know you’re so close to cumming. It would hurt even more if I stopped now. Just bear with it a little longer.” 

Alex could feel pressure building, but no pleasure. A few tears streamed down his face as he finally found release. “Nnnnnaaaaahhhh!” he screamed as a single spurt of cum fired from his cock. He felt only the most insignificant bit of pleasure, overwhelmed by the numbing and aching of his abused member. Gisette graciously slowed down her strokes as the rest of his orgasm pathetically dribbled out. 

Gisette smiled down at him. “There, that should keep your libido in check for a while. No more teasing me with nude jaunts around the house, yes?” He nodded weakly in response.

Alex noticed a warmth behind his back, and soon found a broad warm surface pressing against his back. It lifted him up as it swelled beneath him, and he realized that her cocks had been expanding underneath him. “With that said, I don’t think I’ll be able calm down now, without a little… assistance. You’ll help me, master Alex, won’t you? It’s only fair after all.”

As Gisette untied his feet, her middle cock lifted him higher until the ropes around his arms were stretched upwards. “Give me a moment to get these out of the way. We’ll need some space.” She reached down and twisted one of the poles, detaching it from the floor. With enough room to extract her package, she walked around behind Alex, letting his body dangle as her shaft slid out from under him. She untied his arms and began unfastening the other posts and laying them against the wall. 

Fearful of what would become of him, Alex slipped over to the door. He turned the handle and heard a tiny click sound. (Oh yeah, she locked the door), he thought as an awkward silence permeated the room. Suddenly, he was violently slammed against the door, the wind knocked out of him by the force of the blow. He struggled to catch his breath as a large, warm object pushed painfully against his spine, and the doorknob, now caught between his legs, dug into his already sore dick. Gisette’s voice called out from somewhere behind him, sweetly, but dripping with venom. “Now, master Alex, I don’t suppose you were going to be so selfish as to leave as soon as you’ve had your fun?” She gently flexed her cock, causing his package to be squashed against the doorknob. “Would you?” 

“No! I wouldn’t!” Alex yelled desperately. It felt like his balls were about to be torn off.

“Good. It would be best for you if you didn’t.” She held him there for a moment watching him squirm, before stepping back. Alex turned around to face her, or rather, to face her cocks. The three dull pink heads swayed before him like a perverse hydra, each wider than his torso. “You see, master Alex.” Gisette continued. “I can only be so hard on you. You are my employer, after all. However, while you may be my master around the house, in here, these are your masters.” Veins bulged along their lengths as she flexed the three behemoths for emphasis. “You’ll have to work hard to please them, and there will be dire consequences if you don’t fulfill their needs.” As the massive knob reached towards his face its slit gaped open, drooling like a monster in a horror movie. Alex began to worry she would swallow him whole.

“What… what should I do?” They seemed to be even larger than they were that morning. Servicing such gargantuan cocks seemed like an insurmountable task.

“Come here.” Gisette turned to the side, allowing Alex to get away from the wall. He walked up to her body and she put a hand on his shoulder. “I can see you are woefully inexperienced when it comes to pleasuring a woman, but don’t worry, master Alex, it’s nothing that can’t be learned with practice. First of all, you need to learn the importance of good foreplay. A quick session like we had this morning will only leave me wanting more.” She leaned forwards, laying down on her massive package. “Why don’t you show me what you can do with your tongue.” 

Alex knelt down behind her. It wasn’t like had never eaten out a girl before, but this was a daunting task. Like everything on Gisette, her pussy was oversized. The swollen lips were nearly as thick as his wrist, and a sweet heady smell emanated from them. Her juices flowed rather than dripped, pouring over her fat clit before running down her balls. She moaned as he began to kiss and nibble her.

“Mmmm, yes. Use your tongue more, and don’t forget my clit.” Alex grabbed her hips for support and buried his face in her waiting pussy. He sucked and licked at her clit as her fluids gushed out around his face. Gisette’s cunt throbbed and pulsed with need. It felt like she was trying to pull him in.

Alex pulled back slightly, but Gisette wasn’t about to let him go. Arching her back, she grabbed the back of his head and held him between her legs once more. Alex, tried to break free, but she easily overpowered him, even in such an awkward position. With his nose shoved against her ass and his mouth buried insider her, he found himself unable to breathe at all.

Furiously, he began to lick and suck at anything he could reach. At the same time he pulled a hand underneath and began to stroke her clit which was just out of reach of his tongue. “Mmmmm, you’re going at it so desperately.” Gisette cooed without looking back at Alex. She moaned louder and louder as Alex started to run out of air. Without warning, she gently pushed him backwards, giving a chance to catch his breath.

Gisette laid there, catching her breath as well. “That’s very good. There’s still room for improvement, but you almost made me cum, master Alex.”

At this point, Alex realized he had a little problem, in that his cock had somehow recovered and was rock hard once again. Getting turned on by eating out a girl was normally not an issue, but if Gisette saw, it would mean more trouble for him and his tired dick. He had to take his mind off of it, which meant he had to get up and think about something else other than the dripping pussy before his eyes. He stood up only to slip on the puddle of mixed fluids that now covered the entire floor. He instinctively grabbed Gisette’s plump ass for support and fell on top of her, driving his cock directly onto her clit.

Gisette gasped and instantly snapped to attention. “Master Alex! Don’t be so rough. If you wanted to fuck me, you need only to ask.” She stood up lifting Alex awkwardly into the air before slamming him to the ground beneath her body.

“Oof!” the wind was knocked out of him once again as his head hit the floor painfully. He’d be really lucky to get through this day without a concussion. He tried to sit up, but the weight on his lower body was too great. He looked up to see Gisette looking over her shoulder at him with a look of pure lust. She straddled his body, her heavy balls pinning his legs to the floor. He could feel the head of his cock pressed into the back of her sack as she ground her clit against the base of his cock. Her ass bobbed up and down as she slowly pleasured herself.

“Your stamina is impressive. I may have to worry about keeping up with you at this rate.” She lifted her hips and placed his cock against her lips.

“Gisette, wait.” He could feel her juices dripping down the length of his cock.

“No.” she looked him straight in the eye as she began to impale herself on his shaft. “I need you inside me right NOW.” She dropped her weight down on him taking his cock to the hilt. She moaned loudly and her triplet dicks each swelled and unleashed a gout of clear precum onto a different wall. “Oh, it’s been far too long…” she mused with a satisfied look on her face.

She lifted herself up once again, her powerful muscles gripping his cock and dropped back onto him before he could protest. “Wait, Gisette!” Alex tried to get out from under her, but he still couldn’t move. Gisette couldn’t even hear his protests. Completely lost to pleasure, she moaned his name as she fucked herself with his cock.

“Oh, master Alex! I’m, going to cum! Aaaannhhh.” Her eyes rolled back in her head as she slammed her hips down. Her cocks each swelled monstrously, gaining another foot of length. Each cockhead deformed as it was squashed against the walls of the room that was suddenly too small to contain them, and they turned an angry looking shade of purple. From his vantage point on the floor, Alex could see a wave of cum traveling up each shaft.

It was like a hand over the end of an immense faucet. Cum sprayed out from around the three bloated glans, raining hot cum over the entire room. They shrank back to their previous size before their second burst of semen was released; this time, a solid stream of cum. Three wet thuds could be heard as her ejaculation impacted the walls and began to flow down onto the floor. Alex could feel a warm sticky fluid washing over his body. With the volume of cum she was putting out, the room would fill up in no time.

He propped himself up on his arms, trying to keep his head above the level of cum. Feeling her master move beneath her, Gisette lifted herself up as well with her arms shaking. “No, Wait!” One final time she went down, clamping down on his member. Alex’s arms turned to jello, and it was all he could do to keep his nose above the frothing ejaculate as his tortured dick came one last time, balls-deep inside his maid.

Alex must have briefly lost consciousness, as the next thing he was aware of was a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him off of the floor. He gasped for air, and frantically tried to wipe the stinging sperm from his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw Gisette standing before him, every inch of her slathered with cum. “Young master, you’re so daring. To take advantage of the situation and cum inside me like that…” She smiled smugly. “What would you do if I got pregnant? I’m sure and upstanding young man like you would take responsibility, isn’t that right?” The mere thought of it made Alex pass out once more, falling into the pool of cum with an unceremonious splat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's torment continues, as another of his maids tries to blackmail him into being her sex slave, and he ends up accidentally going on a date with Gisette.

After spending almost an hour in the bath, frantically trying to wash the cum out of his hair, Alex found himself trudging down the hallway towards his bedroom. He was tired, sore, and drained in more ways than one, but he was at least grateful that it was too late at night for anyone to see his walk of shame. Stepping into his darkened room, he almost lost his footing on a piece of paper somebody had left on the hardwood floor. Turning on the light to inspect it, Alex discovered that the paper was actually a large unmarked envelope that had been slid under the door.

He absentmindedly opened it up and pulled out one sheet of paper from inside. It was a photograph somebody had gone to the effort of printing out, a photograph of him. He dropped the envelope in shock. The picture, obviously taken through the windows of the lounge, showed him gripping one of Gisette’s massive cockheads, desperately attempting to pleasure her, a scene he remembered quite vividly. All of Alex’s tiredness and exhaustion vanished in an instant, replaced with a growing sense of panic.

Grabbing the fallen package from the floor, he hurriedly pulled out everything left inside. Four more pictures, each more scandalous than the last, lay waiting to torment him. He cringed as he shuffled a picture of his body drenched in cum to the back of the pile, and read the note that was included with the pictures. “I think you and I should have a little chat soon. Come to the south garden storage shed at 2pm tomorrow, and we can discuss keeping these private.”

Alex could feel a knot forming in his stomach as he stuffed everything back into the envelope. “I’m so screwed,” he said with a sigh. He staggered over to his bed and flopped down onto it, trying hard not to think about what tomorrow would bring as he tried and failed to fall asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Going somewhere, sir?” one of the groundskeepers asked Alex as he passed by.

“I’m just… going for a walk around the estate,” he replied, trying not to show any sign on his face that he was dreading this particular “walk”.

“It’s a nice day for it,” the elderly groundskeeper said, looking up at the clear, blue sky. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Alex replied.

He could see it off in the distance. the little wooden shack in the shade of the massive oak trees bordering the property. Any other day, he would have thought it looked peaceful and rustic, but today it inspired nothing but dread. He checked the time on his phone. Of course, it was almost two. As he walked up to the building, he thought to himself, “Is this really what my life has become? Just a series of awful appointments other people keep setting up for me, with no way out?”

He checked the time again. It sure was 2 o’clock. He sighed. There was no sense in stalling. He opened the door and stepped inside. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the light. The room was lit by a single, dusty incandescent bulb hanging from the ceiling. There were shelves of garden tools, chemicals and unused building supplies lining the walls, with a single dirty window on the back wall above a cluttered workbench.

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin as a woman’s voice called out from a shadowy corner. “You didn’t tell anyone you were coming here, did you?” A woman in a maid’s uniform who had been leaning against the wall, stepped out into the light. She had a slim build, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and looked older then him, but not by much..

“No, of course not,” he replied. Alex thought he recognized her. “You’re Elizabeth, right?”

“Liz,” she corrected him. Yes, she definitely worked in the mansion, he’d seen her a couple of times, but they had never spoken more than a sentence to each other. She always seemed to have a look of mild annoyance on her face. Even now she looked at him with a look of disdain, like it offended her to be here with him.

She pulled out a cell phone and began absentmindedly scrolling through something. “You know, I was starting to get a bit annoyed. I was sure a loser like you would slip up pretty quick, but you’ve been pretty good about keeping your nose clean. I was starting to think you’d never give me anything to work with, but these past few days have been a gold mine.” She turned the phone around to show Alex a picture of himself trudging through the mansion hall the night before, with his hair matted and dripping with a white substance. “I think it’s a good look for you,” she sneered.

While she was distracted in talking to him, Alex snatched the phone from her hand and hurriedly tried to delete the offending photo. She merely laughed. “Go ahead and delete it if it makes you feel better. You aren’t seriously dumb enough to think I haven’t already stashed all the evidence somewhere safe, are you?”

Alex turned to look at her. Liz’s smug grin stretched even wider and she held out her hand. “It was a good effort Master Alex,” she mocked him. “Now give back my fucking phone.”

Alex sighed, and handed the phone back to her. “What do you want from me?”

“I’m glad you asked. Your cousins have offered me quite a bit of money for any evidence that shows that you’re unfit to be steward of your uncle’s fortune. And I’d say taking advantage of your employees, especially vulnerable women of a protected class, would get you into more than enough trouble to get this whole estate handed over to more capable hands. However, your cousins are real tightwads, they’re only offering a one-time payment for my services. I’d be more than happy to keep this our little secret, if you make it worth my while.”

Alex looked down at the floor. It wasn’t so much losing the mansion and his cushy life here that he was worried about. If those pictures got out, the best he could hope for would be having his reputation tarnished, but there was a distinct possibility he could even end up in jail. “How much do you want?”

“Let’s go with $3000 a week to start.”

Alex sputtered. “What, but that’s-” 

Liz cut him off. “Yes, I’m well aware that’s the entirety of your weekly allowance you get from the estate. That won’t be a problem will it?”

“No, I guess no. Wait, you said that was to start? What else do you want?”

“Yeah, you heard me right, I have one other condition. I want some insurance that you’re not going to find some way to wiggle out of this, so you and I are going to make some more incriminating evidence right now.” She pointed towards the floor. “Get down on your knees.”

“What?!” Alex said in shock.

“I’m sorry did I say it too quietly? Get down on your fucking knees before I text dear Cousin Oliver a picture of you with a ten-foot cock draped over your shoulder.”

“I… Alright, I’m doing it.” Alex knelt down on the rough concrete floor. He squirmed around, trying to find a position where hard nubs of concrete weren’t digging into his knees while Liz removed her skirt. He caught a glimpse of a bulging package in her panties as she stripped down and tossed her clothes onto the workbench.

“Hopefully you know what to do.” She said turning to face him. Luckily for Alex, she didn’t have a monster like Gisette. In fact, she was smaller then him, and would be on the lower end of average even compared to most male dicks, with a little less than 5 inches. However, her modest cock sat atop a pair of ominously large balls. They were almost baseball-sized and their weight caused her sack to sag down towards her knees. It made for an almost comical sight, but Alex knew better than to laugh at her. “Don’t just sit there slack-jawed, and do something useful with that mouth of yours. I know you’re not afraid of sucking cock, so get to it.” Liz said thrusting herself towards him impatiently. 

As Alex wrapped his lips around it he was met with the sour taste of her sweat. The unpleasant taste lingered on his tongue as he ran it along the underside of her head. He was so focused on what he was doing he didn’t notice Liz’s hands reaching behind his head. Gripping tight, she pulled him into her, smashing his nose against her as she drove her little cock as deep into his mouth as she could. Alex grunted in protest. She wasn’t long enough to make him gag. Her dick actually fit quite comfortably in his mouth, but he was caught toff guard nonetheless. 

“Shut up, we don’t have all day,” she said, glaring down at him. Alex closed his eyes and tried to just focus on the task at hand. He rolled his tongue around her dick and tried to move as best he could. Liz moaned softly and her cock throbbed gently in his mouth. A warm liquid began to fill his mouth as a continuous stream of precum began flowing out of her little cock. “Oh, somehow I knew you’d be good at this.” She mused as he bobbed up and down on her cock.

Alex slowly got into a rhythm. He would glide his tongue along the underside of her dick as he pulled his head back. Then, he’d swallow the full mouthful of precum that he’d gathered as he sucked her shaft back into his mouth. Liz tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey now, make sure you give a little attention to my balls too.” He cupped a hand under each one of her balls, marveling at their heft. They were heavier than he was expecting, almost too heavy to lift from the position he was in. Despite their size, he was afraid of handling them too roughly and making her mad, so he just tried to gently roll them around in his hands. Liz ran her fingers through his hair and moaned approvingly. 

As Alex shifted his attention back to her dick, Liz suddenly grunted, grabbing his head tightly and jerking her body backwards. Alex grabbed her legs for support as she drove her dick into his mouth in one motion. The heavy orbs slammed into his chest with an audible thud as she bottomed out. The maid pulled out briefly before pulling his face back into her crotch. Her breathing quickened as she fucked Alex’s face with no concern for the wet hole she was pumping into. Alex couldn’t do anything but focus on breathing in between strokes, and try to keep from choking on the precum pouring into his mouth.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…NNgggh!” Liz said through clenched teeth as she pulled him in as tight as she could. Her heavy balls thudded into Alex’s chest one last time before pulling up against his chin as they prepared to unload inside him. Alex struggled to breathe with his nose smashed against her body as her cock swelled to fill his mouth. Liz gasped as her first shot of white-hot cum was released. Alex’s eyes watered and he tried with all his might not to gag as the thick fluid was launched with enough force to go right down the back of his throat.

Liz’s cock throbbed again, and poured a torrent of thick, cum into Alex’s mouth. He was still trying to get the first shot down, so this new flood had nowhere to go. His cheeks bulged out comically before the gave out, cum pouring out from around her cock, and splattering on the floor below. Mercifully, she loosened her grip on his head, and Alex was able to get a single breath of air and force down the cum still left in his mouth. It was awful. Thick and unpleasantly bitter, the taste of her cum that lingered on his tongue reminded him of an awful medicine he’d had to drink as a kid.

Liz dug her fingers into his hair, preventing him from pulling his head back any further. “You’re not going anywhere. I’m not done yet,” She growled as her cock pulsed, pouring a fresh wave of cum into his mouth. The pressure was nothing like it was before, but the volume she was putting out was still insane. Alex just couldn’t swallow fast enough, cum poured from the corners of his mouth and somehow even got up his nose.

Eventually, he felt her dick softening in his mouth and she released him. Liz staggered backwards and grabbed onto a shelf to steady her shaking legs. Alex kept kneeling in place. He felt bloated and nauseous, his jaw ached, and his nose burned from the cum dripping out of it. When they both caught their breath Liz walked aback over to him. “I hope you don’t think you’re done yet.”

“What?”

The look of despair on Alex’s face made her smile. “Oh don’t worry. Lucky for you, I won’t be ready to go again for a while. However, somebody does need to do something about this mess, and it’s certainly not going to be me.” She pointed to the cum pooling around Alex’s knees.

“What am I supposed to clean it with?” Alex said looking around.

“That’s not my problem,” Liz sneered. “You can lick it up with your tongue for all I care. In fact, why don’t you do that. You lick it up and I ‘ll keep an eye out to see if you’ve missed any spots.”

“No fucking way.” Alex attempted to get to his feet, but his legs were stiff from kneeling on the concrete floor. “That’s going too far.”

“Ah, such a shame,” Liz said as she picked up her phone from the workbench. “You went to all that effort, just for me to send those pictures anyways.”

“No! Wait… I’ll do it!”

“That’s what I thought. Now get to it before it gets cold.”

Alex grimaced as he leaned down to the floor. The heavy load of cum already in his stomach sloshed around sickeningly. He touched his tongue to the rough, concrete floor and lapped up a mouthful of seed. The gritty taste of the dusty floor did not improve the bitter funk of her semen, but at least it was easy to get up as the viscous liquid became even more congealed as it cooled. Despite the protests from his stomach he swallowed it and looked up to Liz for approval.

“Keep going,” She said holding up her phone and staring at it intently.

“Are you… filming me? Don’t you already have enough dirt on me?”

“Oh, I’ve got more than enough. This is for my own enjoyment later.” She absentmindedly stroked her cock as she watched her employer lick her cum off the shed floor.

Alex tried to block out everything else, and focus on what he was doing, but it was nearly impossible. The stuffy stagnant air inside the shed was suffused with the stench of semen, and every movement caused his stomach to lurch. After what felt like an eternity, he had cleaned up the last major puddle of cum. Stomach churning, he sat up and shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself together.

“Looks good enough,” Liz said, putting her clothes back on. “Next time if you don’t want to clean up after yourself, then you’d better not spill any or give me a better place to dump my cum.”

Alex opened his eyes in shock. “Next time?”

“Did you honestly think this was going to be a one-time thing?” Liz said with a laugh. “No, if you want me to keep this little secret to myself, then you’ll just have to keep being my personal sex slave.” She walked over to the door. “I’ll get in touch with you when I’m in need of your services again. Oh, and if I were you I’d wait a few minutes before leaving here. You wouldn’t want to be seen leaving here with me, would you?” She laughed again as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gisette flung open Alex’s bedroom door. “Master Alex, I came as soon as I heard you were sick!”

“Woah! Calm down, I’m not dying. I’m just… not feeling well,” Alex said, as he struggled to get up from the stack of pillows he had been using to prop himself up. He immediately changed his mind as the sudden movement made his full stomach shift uncomfortably.

Gisette looked around the room and sheepishly slunk back to the doorway. “Please excuse my indecorum. May I come in, Master Alex?”

“Of course.”

Gisette quietly shut the door behind her and came over to the bed. “It’s nothing serious, is it?” She sat down on the bed and placed a hand on his head.

“No, don’t worry about me. It’s just a stomachache.”

“Is that really all it is?” Gisette leaned in closer. “After I got swept up in your passions and let my lust get the better of me last night… I was worried that I may have injured you somehow.” Her breasts pressed into his chest as she stared into his eyes.

“No it’s nothing like that. I just ate something that didn’t agree with me. I’m sure I’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Alex said, trying and failing not to look at her cleavage.

“I’ll trust your judgment on this, Master Alex. Just send for me if you need anything.” She sat up, brushing her hand across his body. “Ah!” She brought her hand to rest on the erection now tenting his sheets. “You must not be too terribly ill. You seem to have lost none of your vigor here, at least.” She traced her finger along the length of his dick.

“Gisette, please,” Alex said, trying to pull her attention away. “I think I should just rest today, instead of doing anything too strenuous.”

She pulled her hand back. “I suppose you’re right,” She said with a twinge of disappointment in her voice. “You should get some rest for now, and maybe I’ll bring you some dinner if you’re feeling better later. However, I expect you see you in my room tomorrow evening, if not earlier.”

“Alright, I’ll be there.” Alex said.

Gisette leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Good night, master Alex.” she said before she turned off the light and left him to suffer in silence. Even long after he had recovered from his sickening meal, the stress and worry of the blackmail hanging over his head, had Alex’s stomach tied up in knots all evening. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

As he rounded the corner into the breezeway, Alex spied Liz on the other side of the courtyard. He groaned, and pretended he didn’t see her. The whole reason he had gotten up early this day was to try and avoid running into any more maid trouble. She noticed him. He didn’t dare turn to look for fear their eyes would meet, but he could see her turn around and start heading back down the other hallway that would lead her to him. He walked faster continuing to pretend he didn’t even know she was there.   
As soon as he was out of view, he broke into a run. The thought of her pulling him into a closet to pile on some more abuse made him cringe. The taste of mixed cum and concrete was fresh in his mind. “At least the floors in the mansion are probably clean.” He mused to himself, before shaking his head to clear the unpleasant thought.

Tap, tap, tap. The sound of quickly approaching footsteps echoed off the immaculately polished tile floor. Alex, skidded to a stop. She’d be coming around the corner any moment. Why do I keep letting myself get cornered like this? Alex thought as he quietly slipped into the garage. Just ducking into the room wouldn’t be enough. She knew the layout of the mansion just as well as him, if not better. It would be obvious where he’d gone. Out of options, he hurried over to the nearest vehicle, a white cargo van, and slipped in the passenger side door.

“Master Alex?!” He turned to find Gisette in the driver’s seat next to him, her hand on the key in the ignition, with a look of surprise visible through her thick-framed glasses. Alex had seen her often enough now, that he could instantly recognize her even in this dark garage when she was wearing casual clothes. She wasn’t exactly his first choice of people to run into, but she was better than the alternative.

“Gisette! Were you… uh... going somewhere?” Not exactly his smoothest delivery. He smiled weakly.

“Well yes, I usually do the shopping for the household on Fridays,” she said, caught off-guard by his sudden intrusion.

“Do you mind if I tag along?”

“I hardly think it’s proper for a young man of your status to go run errands with the hired help. You really shouldn’t trouble yourself with this kind of thing.”

Alex heard the door open behind them. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve been really bored lately. I don’t want to spend every day cooped up in the mansion. I’d really appreciate if you showed me around town.” Alex nervously looked in the side mirror. Liz was coming over towards the van.

“As long as you’re sure, I suppose I can’t really refuse you.” She started the van, and reached up to a remote clipped to the sunshade to open the automatic door. “I will insist that you buckle up, master Alex.”

“Oh, of course.” He reached down to fasten his seat belt, and when he looked up, Liz was retreating into the distance as the van headed towards the front gate. As they drove down the winding road towards the town at the foot of the mountain, a slightly awkward silence lingered in the van. Alex hadn’t really expected to be taking a car ride with Gisette. Before today, he’d been going out of his way to avoid her, so he had no idea what to talk about.

Gisette broke the silence first. “We need to go to the supermarket, the post office, and a few other stops if there’s time.”

“Okay.” Silence again. “I’m sorry for barging in and inviting myself along.”

“It’s no problem Master Alex, I don’t mind the company. I just didn’t want you to waste your time accompanying me on menial duties.”

“I don’t really have anything else to do. My uncle’s companies basically run themselves. There’s nothing productive for me to do even if I wanted to.”

“I see. I suppose I would be frustrated and restless in such a situation as well. Hopefully this excursion will help alleviate your boredom.” She turned to look at Alex and smiled. “I do appreciate that, of all the things you could be doing with your time on such a fine day, you chose to spend it helping me.”

“No problem.” Alex said as they pulled onto the main highway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got out at the supermarket, Alex ran to grab a cart. “Master Alex!” Gisette called out to him. Several people in the parking lot turned to look. “Do you think you could pick up a few things from the pharmacy for me?”

He rushed back over to her with the cart. “The one right across the parking lot, right?”

“Yes.” She handed him a handwritten list and some cash.

“Sure thing, but could you… maybe not call me “Master Alex”, at least not while we’re in public. It’s a little bit weird.”

Gisette looked a little distressed. “But how shall I refer to you then? Should I call you Sir? Or Mr. Morton?”

“I guess. I’m not really used to all that. Most people just call me Alex.”

“I guess I can do that, mas… I mean, Alex.” She blushed a little. “Meet me back at the van when you’re done.” She said and hurried off to the store.

Alex walked over to the pharmacy and began to pick out the items on the list. As he was grabbing cold medicine, something at the end of the aisle caught his eye. Out of habit, he looked both ways to see if any employees were watching before he walked over to the display of condoms. Scanning the display he picked out a box of a brand he’d used before and tossed it into the basket. It was almost inevitable that Gisette would drag him back to her room at some point in the future, and he wanted to be prepared in case things got out of hand again. For some reason it seemed like it was easy for things to get out of hand when Gisette was involved. 

Alex killed a bit of time milling about the store before checking out and going back to the van. He was worried he’d have to wait for Gisette, but she was already loading a huge cartload of groceries into the van. While she was distracted, he pulled the box of condoms from the bag and stuffed it in his pocket before tossing the bag in the van.

“I thought you were getting food.” Alex said, looking over the array of cleaning supplies and paper goods in the van.

“Miss Patricia and the kitchen staff buy all the food on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She’s very picky about produce, doesn’t trust anyone else to do the shopping.” Alex nodded in understanding. The head chef was a tyrant in the kitchen. Not one thing or person crossed over the threshold into her kitchen without her permission. She was a difficult woman to work with, but she was an unbelievable cook. Gisette grabbed the receipt out of his hands and briefly scanned over it before stuffing it into her purse. “You’d know that if you’d taken any interest at all in the household affairs.”

They both climbed back into the van. “Sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed by it all. I’m still not exactly clear on what’s expected of me, and both the business and the mansion seem to run fine on their own. I-” he stopped himself and revised his statement. “Well, I guess it doesn’t really run itself. I think I’ve got you to thank for keeping things in motion.”

“It’s nothing so grand as that, I’m just one part of a team that-” They were suddenly interrupted by a loud growling sound coming from Alex’s stomach. “Was that…?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m pretty hungry,” Alex said. “I mean, I never did eat dinner yesterday, and I left without getting breakfast this morning.”

Gisette started the van. “This simply won’t do. I can’t let you go hungry. Why don’t we go get something to eat.”

“Sure,” Alex replied as they drove out of the parking lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town (well, it was more of a small city) didn’t have many restaurants on the side of town nearest to the mountain, but according to Gisette, the few on this side of town were good. They ended up in a small diner that was mostly empty on this weekday morning. Sitting down in a booth by the window, Alex quickly skimmed over the menu while Gisette watched him from across the table.

“Is this your boyfriend?” A middle-aged waitress with a pen and paper at the ready called out to them as she walked over to the table.

“No, he is not.” Gisette blushed. “This is master Alex, the new head of the household.”

“Oh, so you’re the nephew we’ve heard so much about. Shame what happened to your uncle. He did a lot of good for this town. Anyways, you know what you want to drink?”

“Coffee.”

“Coffee.” they both replied.

The waitress turned to Gisette. “Your usual, Gisette?” She nodded, and the waitress scribbled quickly on her order pad. “And how about you?”

“I think I’ll just get pancakes.” Alex said.

“No problem. I’ll put that right in for you.” She walked off to the kitchen leaving the two of them in peace.

“Me, your girlfriend?” Gisette chuckled to herself. “Imagine that. Heh. I don’t know where she’d get such a wild idea.” 

“Well...”Alex started to speak, but was interrupted by the waitress returning with their coffees. 

“You were saying, mas- Alex? Sorry, old habits die hard. I believe in addressing the master of the house with the appropriate level of respect, but if you are uncomfortable with that...” Gisette fidgeted. “And I suppose it is a bit archaic...”

“It’s not a problem, I just don’t want to cause a sir around town. I’m not exactly filling my uncle’s shoes right now.” Alex opened a container of half-and-half and poured it into his coffee, while Gisette poured an unhealthy amount of sugar into hers.

“I understand. I’ll try to do what I can to get you more involved in the estate.” Gisette sat thinking as she sipped her drink. “Is there anything you’re particularly good at, aside from teasing me, that is?”

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Alex blushed and looked around to see if anyone was listening. “Well, I suppose I’m good with computers. I don’t really know a whole lot, just the basics. I was originally planning to major in computer science, but the whole college thing didn’t end up working out. At least, not yet.”

“If you know how to access your own email, you’re already ahead of ninety percent of the staff. Maybe there’s something there you can help with. Right now, Mr Gilford, you know, the accountant, has been managing our IT situation, but I’m sure he’d be more than happy to hand it off to someone more… experienced with modern technology.”

“That might work,” Alex said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Ordinarily, I’d say that’s not suitable work for someone of your position, but I can see you’re eager to help.”

They were interrupted by the waitress arriving with their food. “Here you go, short stack of pancakes for you, and double meat lover’s omelet with home fries for you. Let me know if you need anything.”  
Alex looked over at the mountain of food that Gisette was already tucking into, and wondered how she was going to be able to eat all of it. He was just about to take his first bite of pancakes when he was interrupted by the waitress sliding another plate onto the table. “Oops, almost forgot your biscuits and gravy,” she said to Gisette.

Gisette stopped eating long enough to say, “Thank you,” pulled the heaping plate of food closer to her and resumed her feast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Alex and Gisette expediently finished up the other errands and headed back home. As they reached the foot of the mountain and turned onto the winding road leading back to the mansion, Alex noticed Gisette acting strangely. She kept glancing over at him and fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. He felt the car start to slow down as Gisette let up on the gas. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

“No, it’s...” she sighed, seemingly lost for words. “Do you… Do you think we have time for one last stop?”

Alex checked the time on his phone. It wasn’t even noon yet. “Yeah, it’s still early, and I don’t have anything else to do. We can go back if we forgot something.”

“It’s not that I forgot something, there’s just some place I want to go.”

“Okay.” Alex said, though he felt a little leery about how evasive she was being. After they rounded the next curve, she turned the van down a side road Alex had never noticed before. It looked worn and disused, the pavement was cracked crumbling at the edges and weeds encroached onto the shoulders. As they drove further in, the trees seemed to close in on them, and they passed a tiny wooden hut on the side of the road that had been swallowed up by the forest.

Just as Alex was starting to get worried about where they were going, they came to a massive iron gate that blocked the entire roadway. A sign hung above the gate, but most of the faded paint had long since peeled away. This did not exactly quell his fears.

Gisette parked the van and got out, producing a key from her purse. As she unlocked the huge padlock securing the gate and pulled it open, Alex briefly considered leaping into the driver’s seat and taking off back down the mountain to escape this horror movie setup, but his fantasy was interrupted by Gisette’s return.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” she said, dodging the question entirely.

After passing through the gate, the forest opened up into a massive clearing. They were in a small valley with sheer cliff walls to one side and dilapidated industrial-looking buildings to the other. The road opened up into a massive, crumbling parking lot, littered with fallen light poles. An abandoned truck sat at the far side of the parking lot sporting a faded sign that read “Gray Hollow Mine”.

“This is… One of my uncle’s mines?” Alex asked.

“Yes, it was shut down shortly after I came to work for your uncle. I was curious, so I asked your uncle about it once, and he handed me the key and told me I was free to look around, as long as I shut the gate. I often come here to...relax.”

Alex thought to himself that his uncle probably didn’t mean for her to keep the key, or use the mine as her personal picnic spot, but he wasn’t about to try and take the key back off of her. Gisette parked the truck in the crumbling lot, got out of the truck, and started walking towards the buildings, motioning for Alex to follow.

As they got closer to the mining facility, Alex noticed something strange, there was some kind of beige powder everywhere. It was in every crack and crevice of the pavement, and a thin layer seemed to lay on every surface. Even closer to the buildings there were clumps and piles of a similar substance that appeared to be hardened. He tapped one with his foot and it crumbled to dust. Some kind of tailings from the mine perhaps. He wondered if it was even safe to be there.

Alex kept following Gisette past the dilapidated buildings. She looked like she was heading towards an area that was once roped off, but the chains that had once kept people from wandering in had since rusted to pieces. As he stepped over the crumbled chain, he saw several open pits in the area beyond. He was distracted, looking into the nearest pit to see the thick layer of beige powder filling the bottom, and he accidentally bumped into Gisette, who had come to a stop in front of him.

“Sorry,” Alex said, as she spun around to face him.

“Oh no, it’s entirely my fault,” Gisette said. “You know, I’m so glad you came along with me today, Master Alex. I’ve had such an enjoyable time, especially on our little date.”

“I wouldn’t say it was exactly a...” Alex blushed and looked away for a second and when he looked up Gisette was even closer, invading his personal space. 

“I do have just one question for you,” she continued.

“And what’s that?” He tried to step away, but she put a hand on his shoulder and held firm. Then, while he was distracted, Gisette’s other hand reached into his pocket with blinding speed and pulled out the box of condoms, holding it where he could see.

“What are these?” She smiled like there was a joke only she was in on.

“It’s...well it’s a box of condoms.” Alex said nervously.

“And who, might I ask, were you planning to use these with?” Her eyes narrowed and her smile got wider.

“I...well...” Alex was panicking. He could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. “I was... going to use them with you.” he said truthfully.

Her expression softened. “I was hoping you were going to say that.” She said before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Gisette kissed him passionately, desperately even, as though she’d been waiting all day for the chance. “I don’t suppose you’d be able to help me out for a while, would you?” She said, breathing heavily.

“Instead of our evening session?” Alex asked hopefully.

“Our evening session is supposed to be for your benefit, not mine” Gisette said. “This is a purely selfish request from me, though I suppose if you put in enough effort, I couldn’t possibly ask you to come back for more in a few hours.” Alex could feel something slowly swelling against his legs. “Hold on a moment, I need to readjust,” she said, before lifting his whole body into the air. There was a sound that could only be the snapping of elastic, and some type of cloth fell to the ground beneath them. The bulge under Gisette’s dress rapidly swelled in size until Alex found himself sitting on top of it.

“Woah.” Alex was shocked to find himself suddenly straddling the growing tent as it lifted him up further and further.

“I should warn you, I may be a little more excitable than usual today.” Gisette said. “I usually make it part of my weekly routine to come by here and let off some steam. Spacious as it is, it’s usually too cramped in the mansion for me to really let loose. I have to hold myself back to keep from making too much of a mess.”

That was her holding back? Alex thought to himself as Gisette casually walked around carrying him on her growing cocks. 

She stopped near a disused truck and stripped off her blouse, tossing it in the window. “I’d suggest you put your clothes in here if you want them to stay clean, master Alex. I typically take suppression medicine to keep things manageable, but I like to really indulge myself when I come here, so I don’t skip taking it on Fridays.” She was struggling to pull her dress off over her package, so she sat down and motioned for Alex to help her.

Alex pulled on the bottom of her dress while she pushed from the top. “Suppression medicine isn’t that-” Alex started to ask before he fell over backwards as her dress finally slipped off.

Gisette walked over and took her dress from Alex, folding it neatly before placing it in the truck. Her triple cocks trailed behind her like pythons, each one already five feet long and growing by the second. “Yes, it prevents the uncomfortably-well-endowed from reaching their full potential, as long as you take it first thing in the morning. It’s no wonder-drug, but it works well enough.”

Alex got up and hurriedly undressed. “So that means you’re actually even bigger than what I’ve seen?” He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Why don’t you come and find out?” Gisette waved a tape measure at him that she had grabbed from the truck. “Oh and bring one or two of those condoms,” she said, beckoning him over towards one of the pits. She walked over to a ledge on the inside edge of the pit and sat down, letting her cocks lay on the ground beside the pit. Gisette rubbed her hands over her balls as they slowly swelled larger and larger, spreading out over the sun-baked stone. As Alex came closer he could see her three shafts begin to swell. They suddenly twitched forwards in unison, then began to swell again, crawling over the ground like a trio of grotesquely huge inchworms.

“Have you ever just… laid down and felt your cock grow against the ground?” Gisette asked.

“Can’t say that I have,” Alex replied, mesmerized by the sight before him.

“You should try it sometime.” Gisette closed her eyes in pleasure. “Ahhh...It’s so warm.”

Alex placed a hand on her nearest shaft. He could feel the skin beneath his fingers slowly stretching as the Gisette’s cocks grew. They were already double the size they were before, each one longer than he was tall. A moan from Gisette drew his attention and he looked over to see her massaging her balls with her feet. They were already each about the size of her entire body, and still growing.

“Ahhh. For some reason I am feeling especially backed up today. Maybe I simply am not used to having an audience.” She beckoned Alex over with a wave of her hand. “I am not sure I have ever shown my full size to anyone other then my doctor, this is getting me quite worked up,” she said, handing him one end of the tape measure. “I can’t recall measuring myself in quite a while. Go ahead and tell me how long they are.”

Alex passed her the condoms, then walked slowly alongside one of Gisette’s shafts, pulling the tape measure out as he went. Ten feet… eleven feet...twelve. they certainly were much larger than normal. At her normal size, they reached up to be level with his chest, but only when they were lifted up in the air. He stopped to look at the wall of flesh beside him. It nearly reached up to his chest while laying on the ground. It looked bloated and angry, with veins visibly throbbing beneath the surface as it struggled to fill itself with blood. Even the head appeared to be a deeper color of pink and it was flared out more then he remembered. Her normal state was nothing compared to the beast he saw before him now.

“Well? What is the measurement? Please don’t keep me waiting, master Alex.” Gisette said, absentmindedly stroking the bases of her cocks. “Oh, and do try to be accurate.”

Moving out in front of the behemoth, he lifted the tape over the top. As Alex bent the tape to touch the tip of Gisette’s cock, he could fell the heat radiating off of it. “F-fourteen feet, eleven inches.” He read off the tape, barely able to believe it himself.

“Are you sure?” Gisette asked.

Alex leaned in close to double check when her cock suddenly thrust forwards knocking the wind out of him and lifting him up into the air with dizzying speed. Just as suddenly it stopped, but he didn’t, the momentum sending him airborne. He thought he caught a glimpse of Gisette grinning cruelly from below as he tumbled through the air.

Alex’s body flipped around so he could only see sky, and he felt himself begin to plummet. I’m going to die. He thought. Thrown into the air by a giant dick to crack my skull open on the ground. Alex caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t have time to react before he was plucked from the sky by three, immense spongy masses. 

As he caught his breath he could hear Gisette giggling fourteen feet and eleven inches below him. “Did you think I was going to let you fall?”

He twisted his body to look down at her. “Yes. How are you even doing this?”

“Years of practice. It’s quite the trick is it not? Watch.” She planted her arms onto the ground and thrust her hips upwards, flinging him into the air once more. Then, while Alex was screaming, she exercised expert control over her muscles to once again catch him between her three cocks.

“How is this useful?” Alex said. He felt something warm and wet drip onto his head, and he looked up to see a fist sized bead of precum rolling down from above. Realizing friction was the only thing holding him in the air he began to get worried.

“It has nothing to do with being useful. I simply always wanted to try this with someone.”

“You mean I’m the first person-AAAAHHHH” Without warning, she flung him into the air one more time. This time Gisette caught Alex right on the head of her middle cock. Alex flailed around in a panic, fearful he’d slide off the now precum-slicked head. Unfortunately, instead of getting a grip on the slippery surface, he ended up with his knees slipping inside the slit.

“Ah! You’re being unusually bold today, Master Alex.” Gisette moaned as Alex struggled to escape.

“I didn’t do this on purpose, you know.” He tried to lift himself up but he couldn’t quite make it. He just didn’t have the strength. He wasn’t in any danger of sliding into her dick and he wasn’t even sure if he’d fit. Still this wasn’t where he wanted to be.

“Maybe you should have. This feels exquisite. You’re stretching me out in ways I’ve never felt before.” 

Gisette pawed at her breasts and her cock throbbed hard. The whole thing twitched and the head swelled even larger, causing Alex to nearly lose his grip. “Hey, stop that or I’m gonna slide in!”

“Maybe I should let you.” She teased. “I’m sure it would feel incredible. I usually refrain from any urethral play, as it is so hard to get most things back out, but I’m sure you could crawl out later.” She moaned as her cock throbbed once again, causing precum to well up around Alex.

“I’d really rather not.”

Gisette sighed. “If you insist. I suppose I’ll have to let you down now.” With some effort, she stood up letting her cocks droop towards the ground.

Alex was finally able to pry himself out of his fleshy prison. “I’m going to drop down now.” He said, trying to figure out how to get down without landing on her balls, which were now almost filling the pit.

“Are you now?” Gisette jerked her cocks backwards causing Alex to tumble out. He tied to grab ahold of the shaft as he fell, but it was too slick. He landed in a heap between her balls and Gisette’s colossal dicks followed behind, sealing him in.

Alex struggled to catch his breath in the space he found himself in. The only air he could breathe was hot and musty, suffused with Gisette’s scent. Sweat dripped down the walls of his prison as they slowly pulsed with the beat of her heart. He tried to get to his feet, but he couldn’t stand up due to the rock-hard shaft above him. Alex pushed and pushed, but it wouldn’t budge. He just couldn’t get enough leverage in this position, and it was probably too heavy for him to move anyways. A warm liquid began to rise from the floor, and he realized that Gisette’s precum was beginning to fill the space between her balls. At the same time it felt like the walls were closing in on him. He wondered if it was just claustrophobia, and placed a hand on on one of Gisette’s car-sized orbs. No, he definitely felt it swelling under his fingers as they continued to grow.

His head was swimming. The heat, the scent, and the deafening beating of her heart surrounded him. Alex could barely think. He caught a glimpse of a sliver of light, and instinctively moved towards it. Crawling through chest-deep precum, he squeezed his body through the shrinking gap between her balls. His leg nearly got stuck before he managed to escape. He finally emerged into the small part of the pit not yet filled by her. Three rivers of clear fluid poured against the back wall of the pit, as her cocks rested atop her still-growing package. Using the pit wall for assistance, Alex managed to clamber atop one of Gisette’s balls and lay there filling his lungs with fresh air.

“Finally come up to join me?” Gisette asked.

“You’re… being way too rough with me today.”Alex said. He crawled over to her and slumped onto the ground beside her.

“I apologize, but I did warn you I might get a little carried away.” Gisette reached down and lifted him into her lap. “I hope you’re not too tired yet, master Alex. That was certainly not enough to satisfy me. It was only just the foreplay,”

Before Alex could protest, she pulled him into a kiss and began stroking his cock with her free hand. However, just when it was starting to feel good she stopped. “That should be good enough.” Gisette said. She leaned back and pulled one of Alex’s freshly-bought condoms out from between her breasts. She tore open the package with her teeth, and with one motion, rolled it down his cock. She stroked it a few more times and looked up at Alex. “Now, I hope I don’t have to tell you what you should be doing with this. I would appreciate if you didn’t keep me waiting any longer.” Gisette leaned forwards, squeezing her body against her cocks and sticking out her ass.

Without her suppression medicine, Gisette’s entire body was going into overdrive. Even her pussy was swollen and huge, her lips absolutely dwarfing his cock. He placed his hands on her hips and laid his cock against her. As he was readying himself, Gisette reached back and grabbed his arms. “I said, don’t keep me waiting!” she said as the pulled his arms forwards.

Alex lost his balance and fell forwards, his cock sliding straight into Gisette. He was worried his average-sized cock wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her, but her oversized pussy was just as swollen on the inside and was even tighter than before. Gisette gasped and her body rocked backwards as her three cocks jerked upwards. Precum poured down from above, quickly filling any space left in the pit below. Gisette looked over her shoulder at Alex. “I’m sorry master Alex, I didn’t realize how close I was. I’m afraid I might be the one who’s a bit of a quick shot today. Don’t mind me, just go as hard as you can and don’t stop until you’re satisfied.”

Alex grabbed a hold of Gisette’s hips once more and pulled out slowly. Gisette’s pussy was holding onto him so tightly that it seemed as though it didn’t want him to take even one inch of his cock out of her. Finally, he slammed back into her, splattering her juices everywhere.

“Yes! Just like that!” Gisette howled as her eyes rolled back into her head.

As Alex pulled back again, he felt a warm liquid flow over his feet. The pit was already overflowing with precum, and the clear liquid was slowly spreading across the ground. He could see the tops of her balls bulging over the edge of the pit, which was now too small to hold them comfortably. Alex tried to ignore this new distraction and picked up speed. As Alex pounded Gisette faster and faster, her cocks bucked and jerked wildly. The veins beneath their surface bulged and swelled, and her shafts somehow grew even thicker. Gisette was out of her mind with pleasure. Weighed down by her balls, and pinned between her own cocks and Alex, she could only moan wordlessly and paw at the base of her shafts. The heads of her three colossal cocks throbbed and swelled, turning an angry red color.

“I’m… I’m...” She couldn’t even finish the thought before she erupted like a geyser. Three jets of thick, white fluid fired with frightening force. They arced over the buildings to hit the cliff wall behind with enough force to send rocks perched above tumbling to the ground below. The force of her own orgasm caused Gisette to lose her balance and slip in the massive pool of precum, falling straight on top of Alex. She unconsciously clamped down on him even harder as he bottomed out in her, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Gisette moaned shamelessly as her employer filled the condom inside her.

Gisette’s trio of cocks now pointed up to the sky and were raining down cum over the whole facility. Basketball-sized globs of semen fell down onto the tin roofs of the abandoned buildings making a deafening racket. White droplets of cum came down like hailstones all around the pair, splattering them until they were completely covered in white.

Now spent, and surrounded by a worrying amount of cum, Alex tried to get out from under Gisette. Gisette had the presence of mind to realize his intentions, and tried to get to her feet, but her legs gave out once more and she landed flat on top of Alex. Her three shafts swung over top of them, with the heads impacting the ground behind them with a trio of wet thuds.

“Sorry, I can’t...ngh! I can’t stop!” Gisette said through clenched teeth. Her whole body heaved and shook as focused all its energy into pumping out everything in her bloated balls. Every few seconds her cocks would pulse, veins bulging along their length as they pumped out another wave of glue-like semen. Alex cleared the stinging cum from his eyes only to be greeted with a throbbing ceiling of cockflesh over his head. The leviathans lifted into the air in unison before falling to the ground once more, mere inches from his nose. He turned his head to the side, half-submerging it in cum, and held tight to Gisette as he waited out the storm.

After what seemed like five minutes, Alex couldn’t hear the sound of any more cum hitting the ground. Gisette rolled off of him, panting with exertion and he sat up and cleared rest of the sticky sludge off of his face. He looked around, and had to double-check that he had actually cleaned the cum off of his face, as all he could see was white. It looked like a blizzard hit. The ground was covered in drifts of white slime and even the buildings were coated in Gisette’s semen. Every last surface he could see had at least an inch-thick layer of cum coating it. Behind him there was a veritable mountain of white, like the snow piles left in a parking lot after it’s been plowed into one spot. The pile slowly collapsed as the cum drained into the now-vacant pit that was once completely filled with Gisette’s balls.

As he was looking around in awe, Gisette got to her knees. “I think that must be... a new record for me,” she said while trying to catch her breath. “I hope you’re satisfied, master Alex, because I don’t think I can go again for at least a day.”

“A day? You mean you could do this again tomorrow?”

“Of course. I could probably even cum like this tonight, If I had another good meal and some time to rest. Although I’m usually quite a bit more restrained than this.” Noticing the condom hanging from Alex’s softening dick, Gisette grabbed it and pulled it off. She sat down on the edge of the pit, which was now filled with countless gallons of semen. “Ah, master Alex, it looks like my training is already paying off. Look how much you put out.” She slowly rolled the pale yellow rubber around in her fingers, her eyes fixed on the milky bulge at the end.

Alex sat down next to her. “Well, it’s not really anything compared to… all this.” He gestured to the field of white that surrounded them. 

“It’s more about the quality than the quantity anyways.” She said before putting the open end into her mouth and tipping up the condom. Gisette closed her eyes and licked her lips as she tossed away the condom. “I think you have nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so,” Alex said. Gisette scooped up a handful of cum and pushed it into Alex’s back. “Ah! What are you doing?” he said, trying to look over his shoulder to see.

“It’s good for your skin, don’t you know?” she said, massaging his back and shoulders with cum-slicked hands.

“Is it really?” Alex asked.

“Probably. Now you just lay down and relax here for a bit.”

Alex sighed as he leaned back. Another day where he ended up covered in one of his maid’s cum was exactly what he was trying to avoid, but there seemed to be no escaping it.


End file.
